


I'm Tired, Wait I'm Confused?

by shamshamtriea



Series: Original to Alternate [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Other Characters Not Not Mentioned in Tags, akanzvvshavsjs, i dont know tags, would Diana look good in pants?, yesssssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamshamtriea/pseuds/shamshamtriea
Summary: With great power, comes great responsibility. Or in Diana's case, with great name, comes great responsibility. Diana is tired, but there's still work to do. Diana is confused, there's no work and everybody is acting weird. What is going on?!
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Original to Alternate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	I'm Tired, Wait I'm Confused?

Diana is anything everybody had expected her to be. The top student, always the reliable one, the best at everything she does. A perfect role model, someone everyone could admire from afar. The epitome of elegance and eloquence. Everyone and anyone admire her. Teachers and students alike. Even the aristocrats, albeit, for a different reasons. Mostly, something even Diana would not want to be involved with.

But if there was one thing she can’t and ever will be, that is… to be her.

* * *

As usual, Diana was walking towards the faculty room. She was expected to be there for a meeting, so she had to excuse herself from her friends right in the middle of their tea party. Amanda in turn, scoffed at this, but told her good luck with a thumbs up. Barbara and Hannah just smiled at her and pat her shoulder, while the rest gave their nods except Akko who was pouting but had also bid her goodbye with a smile.

Now Diana was already in the middle of the meeting. And everyone seemed to be quite in a disagreement for the most part as she and Ursula stood awkwardly in the corner, watching everyone bicker.

Ursula then pat her shoulder and gave her a smile. Nudging for her to exit the now toxic room in hopes of cleansing Diana from the exposure of the environment. While Diana told her that she was alright with what was happening, Ursula shook her head and told her to take a rest and to take her mind off of what had happened. Diana accepted, albeit reluctantly, making her way to her dorm room.

But of course, everything was far from finished when Diana had to volunteer to take Ursula’s place into gathering ingredients outside the school's premises, since Ursula wasn’t capable of doing so. Although they didn’t exactly explicitly told her the well-known reason for they had Ursula take three subjects that day because Professor Foulpond, Oracle, and Tuckson wasn’t free that day all of a sudden. Ursula had apologize to Diana for the inconvenience where Diana merely brushed it off by saying she had volunteered so there was no need to worry.

Ursula gave her a box tea bags after she finished the errand, which she was quick to drown.

The days went on and on and on, the responsibility and work had drastically increase that everyone seemed to notice that Diana spends more of her time to her work than her friends. While Hannah and Barbara had asked her to take a break, Diana just smiled at them and said, “There is nothing to worry about. I must finish this before the required deadline. I will be joining you soon.” While the two had accepted this, one certain brunette didn’t.

Behind her poise and elegance, the smile and curtsy, Akko had noticed what was behind those face. That, in fact, it is a face. A mask Diana wore for almost the time Akko had known her, and she knew it’s nearing it’s limit. She could see how the blonde’s eyes would droop in between classes—Diana doesn’t do that!! Not unless, she was really, _really_ tired. Akko had seen the dark circle under her eyes before it disappear with a flick of a wrist. And Akko would notice the deterioration of her posture when the blond would think she is alone.

But Akko had seen it. She had seen it all. And Akko vowed to fix this.

* * *

Diana was confused. She looked around the campus, everyone seem to be acting weird. The students are acting weird. The staffs are acting weird. Even the professors are acting weird.

It’s been a week since they all started to act like _this_ … whatever this is. The students waved at her whenever they meet her gaze and then give her smiles before turning to what it is they’re doing before. The staffs, especially on the kitchen, gives her extras on her plate, cryptically saying; “You deserve it”. Accompanied by an appreciative nod and smile.

Her friends, Hannah and Barbara would sometimes hold an unannounced tea party, just the three of them. It was pleasant, she thought. But still she didn’t know what prompt then to do so.

Whenever she was having trouble into finding a certain ingredient, especially if it was a mushroom related plant, Sucy would step up and give what she needed making her blink like an owl at her. Sucy would either grin or ignore her before leaving to Lotte.

Lotte too. She would lend her books that she think would interest her. And of course, it did, they were good books. They’re mostly fantasy, although sometimes Lotte would slip an occasional romance, it was a welcome change.

Next was when she and Constanze became a partner for a certain project. During the time they were on the making, the girl would always give her appreciative nods and thumbs up and an occasional grip on her forearm whenever she starts to make her part.

Jasminka would give her pastries she had on the making and sometimes would ask her to accompany her to taste whatever she was making. Diana finding the heart to not say no, would agree at the request, but also because she liked her cooking and would definitely love to eat anything not steak or leaf related. But she wouldn’t admit that part to anyone.

And lastly, Amanda. Boy, did this one came as a surprise to her. Amanda would sometimes ask her to hang out, a part of a friendship rite, as Amanda would usually say. Quite frankly, she wouldn’t have thought that she and Amanda would be this close, but she digress.

But, if it wasn’t her friends or the staff or the students, it was their professors. Whenever she asks them to let her volunteer on certain parts in the academy, they would immediately say that it was already being handled and that she doesn’t need to worry about exerting herself. The last bit make her mind buzz out of curiosity and confusion.

“Amanda. Tell me. What is going on?” Diana asked the redhead who was balancing on her broom. Amanda looked at her with a raised brow.

“Tell you what?” She asked back. Diana fought the urge to graze her palm in her face, opting to just taking a deep breathe.

“With you, all, being this… nice and generous and… everything?” Diana gestured to the air. Amanda blinked at her, as if she was looking at an illusion. She smirked. “Never have seen you this flustered, Cavendish.”

The blond burrowed her eyebrows and looked at her. Amanda jump from her broom, setting to sit cross legged in the grass.

“Honestly, I don’t know what’s the deal with everyone. As for me though… I just wanted you to loosen up a little.” Shrugged Amanda. “And I’m pretty sure I’m doing a good a job at it. I mean look at you!”

Diana looked at herself. No longer was she sitting up straight, opting to lean on her back, her arms supporting her. Her legs were apart on the grass, her vest discarded leaving her white blouse in the open and she was wearing pants. _Yes, she’s wearing pants._

Diana looked back. “I am honestly surprised you had roped me into this.”

Amanda laughed, snorting in the end. “Admit it though, it’s comfy.” Diana couldn’t deny that part. “See. I knew you would like pants.”

“They are… comfortable, yes. But this isn't the proper decorum—”

Amanda scoffed and smirk at her. “I think you’re a little bit too late for that though.” Diana closed her mouth as Amanda gave her a smug look. Again, Diana couldn’t deny what she had said. “I don’t think the professors would mind. I mean, we're still wearing uniforms, its just instead of skirts, we wear pants.”

Diana couldn’t find a way to argue and resigned, sighing deeply.

“I suppose so.” Diana hummed.

“I know so.” Smirked Amanda. She clapped her hands, catching the heiress’ attention. “Anyways, what got your panties in a knot again?”

“Amanda!” Hissed Diana, as if she had said something scandalous. Amanda just responded with a laugh.

“Chill, Cabbage dish. Really though, what’s bothering you?” Asked Amanda, crossing her arms. Once again, for the first time in her life, she felt flustered.

“Everything?” Diana stated. Amanda raised a brow, urging her to continue. “I’m not used to… this. It’s weird, being on the receiving end. And it is also slightly awkward.”

“You poor bean.” Hiccupped Amanda. Diana gave her a questioning look.

After an hour and two, the two decided to part ways as it was already night time and nearing curfew. Not wanting to get another detention on Amanda’s side and Diana not wanting to have one, the two bid their goodbyes and went to their respective dorm room.

Walking on the halls remind her of her patrols. But she wasn’t exactly subjected to do the patrols for a week now because by some miracle, someone had volunteered to take the patrols, taking another work from Diana. And she’s going to be honest, not doing anything, work or studies made her feel a bit queasy since she was so used to have so many things to do. Mostly because it takes her mind off of everything.

Then all of a sudden, something—or _someone_ had caught her eye and it’s a familiar figure. Diana round the corner and saw the familiar bob of brunette hair _—ah it was Akko._ What was Akko doing in here? Is she going for another trip to the kitchen?

Diana was so deep in thought she didn’t notice that Akko had stopped walking so she bumped onto Akko who immediately whipped back and saw her.

“Diana?!” Exclaimed Akko, her hand darting to her mouth. She loudly whispered. “What are you doing in here? You’re not suppose to wander near curfew.”

Diana raised a brow at her and crossed her arms. “I could say the same thing to you.” Diana saw her flinch and rub her neck sheepishly.

“I—uhhh…” Akko gulped from Diana’s gaze. Her palm sweating and her eyes look everywhere except Diana. “I-I’m on.. patrol?”

Diana's brows furrowed in confusion, her head tilting a bit. “You’re on patrol?” Akko cleared her throat and laughed sheepishly. “Yeah. I’ve been on patrols since Monday.”

“ _Since Monday. That’s… today is Sunday… then that means..”_ Diana thought.

“Wait, you were the one who volunteered to take patrols?” Diana asked. Akko tense and release a defeated sigh and nod slowly. Diana was confused. Why would Akko volunteer to take patrols? Much less for a week already. “Are you sneaking in the kitchen?”

Akko blinked before waving her arms. “No! I swear, I didn’t. I mean, I haven’t caused any trouble.” Diana didn’t believe that. “Oh come on, Diana! Don’t look at me like that. I really swear, I swear to Beatrix I wasn’t making any trouble.” Akko said, raising her palm in an oath.

“Alright, suppose I believe you.” Akko pouted at this. “But the question is, why are you taking patrols? Why volunteer?”

Akko looked away. _There she goes again, avoiding my eyes. What is going on?_ “I.. you might get mad. Promise me first you’re not going to be mad!” Akko raised her pinky. Diana looked at it and sighed, taking the pinky to intertwine on her own. “I promise.”

Akko beamed and took a deep breathe. “IwantedtolessenyourworkloadsoIdecidedtovolunteeraheadtoletyourest.” Diana blinked, unable to comprehend what Akko just said… _wait.._

“You.. Akko.” She looked at her who was trying her best to not look at her, squeezing her eyes shut.

Akko had fear the worst. This plan of hers—actually, every other plan she had done in the past would always took a turn whether she wanted it or not. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying in her mind to let the ground swallow her whole. She was prepared. A tongue lashing or a cold shoulder, but she didn’t expect to get this response from her.

Diana Cavendish _laughed_.

_“She laughed?! And she's cute—her laugh I mean… ahh same difference!!”_ Akko internally panicked.

Diana spoke, bouts of giggles escaping her lips before she talk. “Now everything makes sense.” Akko wanted to question her, then realized what she had meant to say.

Akko rubs the back of her head and laugh awkwardly. “If you’re thinking what I think you’re trying to say, then the answer is yes.”

“ _Akko._ ”

Akko looked back, blinking all the while. She wasn’t expecting that. Diana had uttered her name—well her nickname, but that’s beside the point—she had uttered it softly, her tone ringing with fondness and a slight amusement if Akko was correct.

“Akko, you didn’t have to do all this.” Diana said, a soft smile making its way on her lips.

“Yeah maybe I don’t. But I want to.” Akko said with confidence, puffing her chest. Then her gaze soften as she smile at Diana. “It’s the least I _—we_ can do for you, Diana.”

Diana chuckled and shook her head. “There is no arguing with you huh, Atsuko Kagari.” Akko grinned at this and shook her head.

“There really isn’t. Not like I’ll let you argue with me anyway.” Said Akko.

“Thank you.” Stated Diana, moving forward closing her arms to Akko who stiffen at the contact, but eased after a second, burying her face on the blonde tresses.

“Wow.. you smell like… grass?” Akko giggled.

“My apologies. I was laying on the grass lately.” Diana inhaled. “While you smelled like lemons. Is this a perfume?’

“Oh yeah! _Okaa-san_ gave it to me on my birthday.” Exclaimed Akko as she pulled away from Diana who immediately snake her hands onto her, intertwining their hands before they walk on the halls.

“And when is this exactly?”

“Oh well, erm…”

“Akko.”

“J-just forget I mentioned anything…”

**Author's Note:**

> • Okay. I really did not expect that ending too. But it felt right for me, at least for my aching head.  
> • I did a Heather reference, it was small but if you guys somehow knew it… I still remember Veronica’s laugh before saying that, hahaha.


End file.
